


Сумасшествие

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Urtica



Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmates, Vampire Hunters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: Дэнни искал вампира, убившего его брата, но обнаружил нечто совсем иное.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)





	Сумасшествие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780234) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



_Знаешь, я схожу с ума  
Когда смотрю тебе в глаза  
Нет, мое сердце просто не в силах сдержать  
Это старое чувство.  
(Пол Дэвис, Схожу с ума)_

Дэнни держался в тени, предпочитая пока оставаться незамеченным. После дождя под ногами в лужах отражались огни ночных клубов – на улице Лона’ана вовсю кипела жизнь. Из приоткрытых дверей доносились громкие басы, перед заведениями выстроились очереди желающих попасть внутрь.

Дэнни вел слежку за клубом под названием Sânge. Внешне тот ничем не отличался от своих соседей по улице – гремящая музыка, вереница полуголых девиц и парней в коже у входа, аляповатая неоновая вывеска. Мало кто знал, что делало это заведение особенным.

Вампиры.

Они жили в тени – как и сам Дэнни с тех пор, как начал охотиться на вампиров. Монстры заслуживали смерти. Особенно тот, кто убил брата Дэнни.

Оказалось, совсем рядом с привычной, знакомой Дэнни реальностью существовал целый мир, населенный вампирами, ведьмами и оборотнями. Потайная вселенная. Теперь Дэнни, уже опытный охотник на вампиров, стал его неотъемлемой частью. Избранный, как называли его, Дэнни родился со способностью не поддаваться чарам, при помощи которых вампиры контролировали разум людей.

Дэнни собирался отомстить за Мэтти. Для этого ему требовалось проникнуть в подсобку клуба Sânge и найти среди записей о местных вампирах и их союзниках необходимое имя. Ничего сложного.

Первый пункт плана – пройти мимо охранника на входе. Дэнни не смог вычислить, по какому параметру он пропускает или нет людей внутрь. Возможно, это как-то было связано с кровью. Но парень определенно не поддавался на все попытки жаждущих соблазном склонить его на свою сторону и пустить их в клуб.

Пришла пора выйти на свет.

Дэнни уверенной походкой направился к клубу. Ладно сидящие джинсы и рубашка с парой стратегически расстегнутых пуговиц не только шли ему, но и выгодно выделяли из толпы юнцов, обряженных в кожаные штаны и сетчатые майки. Не обращая внимания на возмущенные вопли, Дэнни миновал очередь и остановился только у заграждения.

Вышибала предупреждающе поднял руку.

— И куда ты так резво собрался?

Дэнни чувствовал, что тот вампир. Впрочем, внешне это никак не выражалось. Охранник носил черные штаны карго и черную майку, такую обтягивающую, что просто удивительно, как она еще не лопнула. Высокий, мускулистый, но не перекаченный – он выглядел просто нереально привлекательным. (Интересно, вампиры обращали только красавчиков, или обычный человек становился секс бомбой после укуса?).

— В клуб, — ответил Дэнни.

— А ты не староват для нашего клуба, а?

— Точно, дедуля, — влез в разговор пацан, стоявший за Дэнни. – Шел бы ты домой.

— Во-первых, в моем возрасте никаких внуков еще не бывает. Во-вторых, я хотя бы не клеюсь ко всем подряд, лишь бы меня пустили в заведение с взрослой выпивкой.

Уголок губ вышибалы дернулся, будто тот изо всех сил старался не улыбаться.

— Есть и более спокойные места, чтобы насладиться взрослой выпивкой.

— Может, и так, — уступил Дэнни. – Но я слыхал, что тут можно развлечься и поинтереснее.

Эту фразу можно было толковать по-разному. Согласно исследованию Дэнни в этом клубе не только выступали полуголые танцоры, но и проводились секс-вечеринки. Он мог поставить что угодно – на этих вечеринках не обходилось без кровавых возлияний. Тех, после которых участники ничего не помнили.

Охранник окинул его внимательным взглядом.

— Что-то ты не похож на завсегдатая таких вечеринок.

— Люблю, знаешь ли, удивлять.

Дэнни шагнул ближе к двери, и на этот раз вышибала притормозил его, положив руку на грудь.

И мир остановился, все вокруг замерло, будто затаив дыхание. Из серо-зеленых глаз охранника на Дэнни смотрела вечность.

— Свезло так свезло, — выдохнул он.

Пророки, работающие с охотниками на вампиров, не раз говорили Дэнни про такое. Они видели это в раскладах карт и в линиях его ладоней. Дэнни было предначертано встретить свою родственную душу, свою вторую половину. 

Но все как-то забыли упомянуть, что его соулмейтом станет проклятый вампир. Или что Дэнни после одного прикосновения узнает – того зовут Стивом, и его обратили во время бомбардировки Перл Харбор в 1941 году.

Стив. Разве вампира вообще могли так звать?

Стив улыбнулся, блеснув клыками.

— А ты не низковат для охотника?

Теперь, когда тот узнал, кто Дэнни на самом деле, планы на сегодня определенно пошли прахом. Появилась проблема актуальнее мести — хотя бы на этот вечер.

— У судьбы чудное чувство юмора.

По-хорошему стоило, развернувшись, уйти и спокойно придумать новый план. Но Дэнни невероятно сильно хотелось дотронуться до Стива, стать ближе к нему, познать так, как ни хотелось больше никого на свете. Это одновременно пугало и раздражало.

— Совершенно с тобой согласен, — хмыкнул Стив.

У Дэнни была миссия. План. Месть.

Еще у Дэнни теперь появился вампирская вторая половина. Поэтому он решил ненадолго отложить свои кровавые дела и отправиться со Стивом в менее людное место, чтобы разобраться со сложившейся ситуацией.

— Это все неправильно, — выдохнул Дэнни, когда они впервые поцеловались.

— Ненавижу тебя, — пробурчал Дэнни, когда они впервые трахнулись.

— Не смей сдохнуть у меня на руках, — бормотал Дэнни, когда какой-то охотник-недоучка воткнул в Стива кол.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Дэнни, когда Стив помог ему наконец отомстить за смерть Мэтти.


End file.
